


The Group Chat of the Harmony Dorms

by MadNox_Madness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also the sex thing they describe it, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I shouldn't be allowed on the internet, I'm so sorry, Kiibo's a furry, Lemon, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Ryoma is a bitch, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, There are brief mentions of the other student in the series but eh, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and Kirumi is best mom, anyways enjoy this garbage, i might do that now that I think of it, let them be happy dammit, like bottom bitch, they don't actually have sex in the chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadNox_Madness/pseuds/MadNox_Madness
Summary: Rantaro, against his boyfriend's advice, starts a group chat for those in the Harmony Dorms. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Hoshi Ryoma, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Group Chat of the Harmony Dorms

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, Nicknames (for now)
> 
> Rantaro: Guacamole  
> Ryoma: Angry Small Tennis Boy  
> Shuichi: Investi-GAY-tor  
> Kokichi: Lies  
> Tenko: Fight me Degenerate  
> Himiko: Small but mighty  
> Gonta: Bugboy  
> Korekiyo: Ropes  
> Kaito: Buzz Aldrin  
> K1-B0: Robotic Bitchass  
> Miu: Good Titties  
> Kaede: SpeedyFingers  
> Angie: You're all Hellbound  
> Kirumi: Mom  
> Maki: Die  
> Tsumugi: Cat Face

{7:51 am}

[Rantaro created "Harmony Dorms" Group Chat]

[Rantaro has changed his nickname to Guacamole]

[Guacamole has added 15 people]

[Guacamole changed 15 nicknames]

Guacamole: Welcome

Angry Small Tennis Boy: i said bad idea

Guacamole: Give your names so we know who's who

Guacamole: Rantaro Amami

Angry Small Tennis Boy: ryoma hoshi

Investi-GAY-tor: Shuichi Saihara

Investi-GAY-tor: how rude

Lies: kokichi oma

Fight me Degenerate: Tenko 

Small but mighty: Himiko Yumeno

Bugboy: Gonta! :D

Ropes: We love you gonta. Korekiyo btw

Buzz Aldrin: Kaito

Robotic Bitchass: Not surprising. Kiibo. 

Good Titties: Miu. 

Good Titties: And yes i have good titties. 

SpeedyFingers: she indeed has good titties. Kaede. 

You're all Hellbound: Angie

You're all Hellbound: My name speaks truth

Mom: Kirumi Tojo.

Mom: I appreciate the name, Rantaro. 

Guacamole: Love you, mom :)

Die: Maki

Die: Listen to my name

Cat Face: Tsumugi!! \O ∆ O/

Die: stop being cute dammit. 

Guacamole: That'll be everyone

Angry Small Tennis Boy: i told him not to

Guacamole: Come on! It'll be fun! 

Bugboy: Gonta likes this chat. Gonta can talk to friends more easy now!! :D

Mom: If Gonta likes it, it stays. 

Angry Small Tennis Boy: Mommmmm

Mom: It stays. 

Die: get cucked

Robotic Bitchass: fucking Liberal

Buzz Aldrin: you spend too much time with Miu, Kiib. 

Good Titties: well, he's happy, aint he?

Buzz Aldrin: that's not what i meant

Guacamole: ANNNYYYWAYSSSS

Guacamole: Let's play a game

Investi-GAY-tor: which is?

Guacamole: Well, just say the most obscure, weird, twisted thing you can think of. That's the game.

You're all Hellbound: that's an awful game. 

Angry Small Tennis Boy: i like the idea

Lies: ryoma youre biased hes your bf

Mom: Just play along

Bugboy: Gonta thinks minons are obscure. They look weird to Gonta. Kiyo doesn't like them very much

Ropes: Minions are the spawn of Satan. 

Ropes: Full stop

Angry Small Tennis Boy: that's drastic

Angry Small Tennis Boy: but what about them fuckin troll things

Angry Small Tennis Boy: with the weird ass hair

Guacamole: WHAT I LOVE THE TROLLS

Guacamole: YOU TAKE THAT BACK

Die: why r we talking about kids characters

Die: there r so many better more obscure things to talk about

Robotic Bitchass: How about Miu's obsession with my insides? 

Robotic Bitchass: There's one

SpeedyFingers: Miu.

SpeedyFingers: you told me you'd stop looking through Kiibo's internal systems

Good Titties: he's built in a very interesting way! 

Robotic Bitchass: You could just ask me to open my chest plates, not poke around through my groinal cavity. 

SpeedyFingers: MIU

Buzz Aldrin: Excuse me you're poking around my bfs crotch

Good Titties: i can explain

SpeedyFingers: oh you better.

SpeedyFingers: my room. now

Cat Face: And Miu's dead

Die: Well, she's damn near close. 

You're all Hellbound: well, Rantaro, anything better to do?

Guacamole: I would, but we have class in not point 2 seconds. That's probably why Shuichi and Kokichi are so quiet. 

Angry Small Tennis Boy: oh fuck we've gtfo

Guacamole: I'll be there in a minute

Die: Tsumugi we have the first class together cmon

Cat Face: BUT I DON'T WANNA 0~0

Die: Tsumugi

Cat Face: Fine.


End file.
